Youth
by Ambitious-Slytherin
Summary: Based on a Dramione Fanfiction Prompt: Cupcakes, Quidditch, Autumn. Hermione has a special surprise for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when they finish their game against Slytherin, however, the end of this match causes Hermione to create a new... friend?


**Another quick little One Shot while I redo my other story. Enjoy!**

The cheers broke out from the stands as the game continued on tensely. Hermione rushed down towards the pitch, the cool autumn breeze hitting her face. With her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck, her maroon mittens that Mrs. Weasley knitted for her, and a pan of cupcakes in her hands, she made her way toward the player's dressing rooms, to celebrate the Gryffindor potential win.

She had just reached the door when Dean announced that both the Seekers spotted the Snitch. Unwrapping the foil from the pan, she admired her work. After spending the entire morning in Hogwart's kitchens, even shooing away the House Elves that attempted to help her with them, Hermione had baked the perfect cupcakes for Harry, Ron, and the entire Gryffindor team. Red velvet batter, and butter cream icing colored gold for the team colors, she couldn't help but be proud of herself. The tray had been charmed to refill cupcakes as they were quite a large team.

Now, the witch just needed to wait for Harry to catch the snitch and for the game to be over. Though, she was worried, as the Slytherin team had gotten better. Draco had been practicing to beat Harry nearly every day. She knew this because she had been at the Quidditch pitch daily using it as a place to get away from everyone and relax or finish her homework. Since Draco barely made any noise when he practiced, other than loud swears after losing the snitch, she was at peace outside in the autumn air. Hermione, couldn't deny, however, that Draco had looked good—skill wise!

After the war, all the student participants in received a second chance at Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. Nearly every student returned, except for a few Slytherin students. Though it had not been easy, many of the Slytherin class had surprisingly put aside their past feelings, giving the future a chance, including being nice to the muggleborn students. Draco Malfoy, however, had surprised many people, as instead of coming back to school with his elite attitude, he was quiet and reserved. His friends were the ones that hadn't returned, his father was shunned in the wizarding world, his mother was considered a true aid in the war, and he himself was let off from his actions within the war as he had never done anything truly wrong.

Hermione sat down on the wooden bench and listened as Dean announced how close the seekers were to the snitch.

"Who will ge-and Gryffindor wins the game!" Dean shouted happily as the crowd roared with excitement.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team stormed into the locker room with shouts of glee, congratulating each other. Hermione held up her tray proudly for her winning House. Ron kissed her cheek after shoving one into his mouth, leaving frosting sticking to her skin. She hissed and pushed him away wiping off the remnants.

"Honestly Ronald! You could be a little more mature." He grinned, not caring, as they had just won the game.

Harry hugged Hermione, and picked a cupcake off the platter with a wink.

"Thanks Hermione! These look fantastic. Just like Aunt Petunia used to make, at least I'll get to eat these ones." He joked before taking a bite out.

"I had to fight off the House Elves, they were begging to help me and I wouldn't allow it." She smirked. Harry shook his head at his best friend's feelings towards the Elves. "Everyone eat up!" she shouted as the rest of the team took their cupcakes and left the locker room to celebrate with their friends. The Slytherins walked past, glaring at the witch who was cheering with her House. Many of them hung up their brooms and left to go shower after their defeat. Hermione couldn't help but notice the sad looks on their faces. She felt bad for them.

After all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins had left the room, Hermione looked down at her tray, surprised to still see one cupcake. That had meant there was still someone here to celebrate. She looked around curiously, only to see a shadowy figure, sitting in the corner, with his face in his hands.

Draco Malfoy.

His body was tense and she could tell he was internally beating himself up for the loss. She couldn't prevent the feelings of sadness for him. He had tried so hard, practicing every day until he was aching, sweating, panting, and even bleeding sometimes, just to make sure he could win this game against Harry. Now here he was, defeated, listening as the other team cheered for themselves.

Placing the tray on the bench, Hermione pulled out her wand and waved it above the last cupcake, changing its colors from red batter to green, and silver frosting replacing the gold. Picking it up, she walked over to the distressed Slytherin and sat down on the bench next to him.

Pulling his face from his hands startled, he looked over at her before his eyes narrowed on the green and silver cupcake.

"Here," she barely whispered. If he hadn't been so close he probably wouldn't have heard her. "You deserve it for how hard you worked."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned away from Hermione and the cupcake.

"I didn't work hard enough. I still can't beat Golden Boy Harry Potter." He growled.

"No one can," she replied, attempting to reassure him. "Harry just has this knack for being a Seeker. Just as you do for Potions." Glancing over at her, he noticed the smile on her face. "Now take the cupcake, you deserve it."

Cautiously, Draco picked up the cupcake and examined it before dipping his finger into the silvery icing and taking a taste. With a smile, so small that Hermione barely noticed it, he began to eat it.

"Good ol' Granger, good at everything it seems…" he said almost teasingly.

"Not everything, I couldn't get on that broom like you and the other players do, let alone chase around a tiny, flying, golden object at the speed of light." It was then that Draco Malfoy chuckled, he had actually chuckled.

"Well, maybe sometime I'll help you get over that ridiculous fear of flying Granger. You'd think after flying on a Hippogriff and a Dragon you'd be used to it." She shook her head, but couldn't help but slightly blush at the idea of Malfoy helping her fly.

Finishing his last bite of the cupcake, Draco wiped the crumbs off of his lap and sighed.

"Thank you Granger." He mumbled. "I don't know why you left one for me, but… thank you."

"Like I said, you deserved it Malfoy." She started and began to stand up, before Malfoy caught her arm and pulled her back onto the bench. Looking at him wide eyed, she noticed a look in his eye, one that she had never seen before and couldn't explain.

"I haven't actually gotten a chance to talk to you alone since—since the war." The wizard took a deep breath. "I want to apologize for my stupidity over the years. I had actually believed what I was saying was true because that's how I was taught. I made it worse for you because, well, because you proved what I believed to be true wrong. You weren't beneath me, you weren't less magical than me, if anything, you were much better," he cleared his throat. "I—I'm just sorry Granger. You didn't deserve the name calling, and now I see that. I wish I had only realized it sooner before I made a fool of myself in front of the entire world." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, shocked that he had actually apologized.

"Malfoy…" she started, not sure how to finish. "We were all young, forced to grow up so quickly that even the thought of having our own choice was unlikely, you said it yourself. I was thrown into this world against all wizards, as they didn't like me as a muggle, then I was sorted into Gryffindor and told to hate Slytherin, just as you were told to hate my house, I'm, as you and many of my school mates tell me, a bookworm, and you as the athletic Quidditch star—" Draco snorted at her use of star, causing her to glare at him before continuing, "were meant to be at odds from the beginning. We never had a chance." She smirked. "Now though, we—we're our own people, we can think how we want because we've learned from our mistakes." Draco nodded slowly, taking in what she said.

"Thank you Granger, for everything, the cupcake, the talk, the forgiveness." He seemed uncomfortable thanking her. She shrugged.

"Maybe we can actually get along Malfoy." The witch smirked and noticed that the look in Malfoy's eye was still there, even brighter than before. "I should get back to the boys, I'm sure they're wondering where I went." She went to stand again, when this time he grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her face toward his, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes popped out of her head before slowly, fluttering closed. His lips tasted like the cupcake she had just given him. He smelled of sweat, dirt, and an expensive cologne that she couldn't place the name.

She pulled back slightly with a lopsided smile.

"When I meant get along, I didn't think it'd get this far this fast," Hermione teased.

"Granger," Draco whispered against her lips, "shut up, you talk too much." He growled before claiming her mouth again. To say Malfoy was a good kisser, was an understatement. The rumors that used to spread around Hogwarts were true.

Neither knew how long they had been kissing for before the door of the Quidditch locker room opened with a squeal.

"Malfoy the team is looking for you to sa-whoa!" Blaise Zabini walked into the room and jumped back in surprise at the scene before him. Hermione and Draco jumped back from each other and turned to look at Blaise. Her hand was rested on his chest and to Malfoy's surprise, it didn't drop even after being caught.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Zabini snapped.

Hermione caught it appear in the corner of her eye and she couldn't help but smirk. Pulling back from Malfoy, she walked toward her tray, to see another cupcake resting upon it. Picking it up, Hermione handed it to Blaise before walking toward the door.

"He's all yours." The witch left the room leaving the two wizards staring after her, one in confusion, the other in awe.


End file.
